soulcalibur_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Natsu
Natsu (凪津 or ナツ) is a character in the Soul series of fighting games. Her first appearance was in the series' sixth installment, Soulcalibur V.'' In ''Soulcalibur V's ''promotional material she is referred to as a '''Worthy Successor'. Appearance Despite her Asian name and origin, Natsu has light, ginger-blonde hair. This is unlike other Asian characters in the series, who all have dark hair. She has a curious hairstyle consisting of multiple ponytails on the back of her head and she wears a shiny pink hair-clip decorated with feathers. Natsu wears a scarlet bodysuit with long sleeves and is protected by partial armor on her arms and hips. She has a liking to glittery pink items, as even her swords' handles are pink and their scabbards are decorated with pink stones. There is a red bandage tied around her right thigh and the feather motif is repeated on the back of her greaves. She has strings of shiny pink beads attached to her waist. Natsu's outfit is bird themed, possibly falcon, which is visible in the recurring feather ornaments and the decoration of her vambraces. Personality Due to Natsu only making a very brief appearance in the story of Soul Calibur V, there isn't much known about her, other than that she seems to be a spirited young girl. Judging by her pre-battle and victory quotes Natsu is lazy and rather cocky. When looking at her face Natsu is shown smiling most of the time and she playfully laughs and chuckles when attacking, showing her playful and rambunctious side while also maintaining a serious fighting spirit. Natsu is also rather stubborn and disobedient, as she would sometimes disregard and ignore the Fu-Ma clan's rules. However, she seems to listen to those whom she respects or cares for, like her master Taki. Since Taki had often left the village to carry out missions, Natsu was raised as the adopted child of Chie. The gentle Chie was always there to heal Natsu's heart, injured by discrimination. Growing up with the stigma of being "possessed by an evil spirit." But she is gentle and a very kind person. While as a child Natsu was particularly shy, she gradually grew up into a cheerful and lively girl after receiving Taki's teachings. Now that Natsu has met a "friend" for the first time, Leixia, how has she changed? Natsu appears to pay attention to her appearance, characteristic of a girl of her age. Although she may be accostumed to the prejudice around her, she still seems to suffer from handling her unruly hair every morning. History Natsu was a member of the demon-fighting Fu-Ma clan. She grew up under the harsh glares of her fellow ninja, who feared the great demon Arahabaki that was sealed within her. Some even made attempts on her life. Thankfully, Natsu's master, Taki, protected and supported her. The young ninja came to love and respect her mentor; though she often disregarded the clan's rules, Natsu always obeyed Taki. But now it had been several months since Taki left on a mission to the western continent, and Natsu was growing uneasy. "Master said her journey would last no longer than two weeks..." It was then that a girl named Leixia appeared at the gates of the Fu-Ma village. She explained she was on an "adventure" to uncover the secrets of a mysterious pendant. When Leixia learned of the demon dwelling within Natsu, not only did she show no fear, but she was actually envious of Natsu. Drawn to the girl's cheerful innocence, Natsu offered to serve as her bodyguard. After all, the trip might provide an opportunity to find her missing master as well... And so it was the two girls began their long journey west... Weapons * Kuzukiri & Awayuuki * Koringo & Himeringo * Kagekiri * Hunting Knife * Kuzukiri & Mekki-Maru * Carrots * Kagenui * The Master (Natsu) Stages *Fu-Ma No Sato: Mechanical Spider (SC5) Fighting Style Natsu's fighting style is similar to Taki's but with a few changes. Her evade and counter attack patterns are more deceptive since she can disappear whilst evading. Her master's signature aerial throws are present as well, but they are more difficult to perform especially when using them to end a combo. Critical Edge Great Curse of Arahabaki: Natsu will hold her kodachi in the air and exclaim "Lets get serious...Arahabaki!" She will then stick her kodachi into the ground as she summons the Great Demon, sending six wild blasts through the stage and the opponent high into the air. This Critical Edge is very effective as it leaves the enemy vulnerable to numerous air combos and can be used to finish or extend a combo. Additionally, Natsu can quickly shift into her "Possession" stance during this attack, which can cause danger to the opponent even if it is blocked. The downside to this Critical Edge, however, is that it can be easily evaded by the "Quick Step" tactic if the enemy is prepared, leaving Natsu open for attack. Theme Music Soulcalibur V *"Faster Than a Howling Wind" Quotes *''You don't stand a chance''. *''Right now?! Okay. - spoken when facing against Leixia *''Man, what a... drag. *''You're so gonna regret this! ''- spoken when engaging in battle against Xiba or Maxi. *''Ready?'' *''What?'' *''How's this?'' *''Foul demon...banish!'' *''Demons...BEGONE'' *''Obliterate!!'' *''Disappear!'' *''No way!'' - spoken when an enemy breaks her guard *''Seriously!? - spoken when an enemy escapes her throw *''Now what? *''Oops.'' *''Get lost!'' *''I missed?'' *''That's a wrap.'' *''Let's get serious... Arahabaki!! — Spoken during her "Critical Edge". *''Oh yeah. *''You're so lame!'' *''Dammit! So pathetic... — Spoken upon losing a Time Out. *''What the...?! — Spoken during a Guard Burst and when hit by a tremor. *''You're mine!'' *''(sarcastic)You're such a pain. — Taunt *''Bye now. *''Ah Hell?!'' — Spoken during a Ring Out. *''This is bad!'' — Spoken during a Ring Out. *''Whatever!'' *''Over here!'' *''Quick strike!'' *''No way!'' *''Boring.'' *''Not bad.'' *''Yeah, yeah.'' *''Want more?'' *''Outta my sight!!'' *''No!!!'' — Spoken when defeated by Xiba *''Dammit!!!'' - Spoken when defeated by Maxi *''How come it feels like I'm the loser? — Spoken after a victorious bout over Maxi *''Go be cute, I'll do all the fighting, OK? - spoken after winning against Leixia *''That's enough of that for one day!'' *''That... didn't suck.'' *''That wasn't bad. Not great, but hey!'' *''Boo-hoo! Stop your pouting already!'' *''Do I gotta? '' *''Leixia, seriously girl, you must be picking your opponents based on looks.'' - Spoken in Story Mode *''I win again! Ain't no big surprise.'' - Spoken after defeating Xiba *''Ugh...'' - While grabbing. *''You mocking me!''- Spoken when timed out by Maxi. Trivia *Arahabaki is, according to the Shin Megami Tensei Wiki: "An ancient Japanese aboriginal god since the Kohun period. The Momunofu were his servants and before his religion was submerged by the Shinto pantheon, Arahabaki was worshiped in Japan's North-Eastern regions. He was also worshiped by Nagasunehiko, an enemy of Emperor Jimmu, and so by the Emperor's orders Arahabaki became a symbol of treachery, rebellion, and heresy and his worship was forbidden for a long period afterwards. Nowadays, Arahabaki's clay figurine is especially common in inns throughout Japan." This demon is a recurring character in the Megami Tensei series, and is commonly a symbol for defiance. *Many people in the community compare Natsu to the main character of the popular manga and anime Naruto, due to both of them being ninjas, having blonde hair, similar personalities and wearing very bright outfits. Naruto also had a demon sealed within him, just like Natsu. She also possessess a quote ("Man... what a drag!") which is said many times by a Naruto character named Shikamaru Nara. Another reference to Naruto is that she shares the same voice actress with his crush, Sakura Haruno. *Her hairstyle might be a reference to the nine-tailed fox spirit, the Kitsune. *Natsu is the first Asian character to have light hair in her main design. This might have been caused by the fact that her hairstyle resembles that of Ayame from Tenchu, making the characters look very similar to each other if it weren't for the drastically different color schemes. Her light haircolor has also caused speculations that Natsu is not of Japanese descent and might be a child of one of the fair-haired veterans (or even minor characters that had appeared throughout the series). The incongruence is compounded by the fact that the game is set in the early 1600's, when it would have been impossible to dye brown/black Asian hair such a light shade. It seems odder still, because Namco took care to explain that Setsuka's fair hair is a result of her being ethnically European. Additionally, during one of the livestreams from Project Soul, one of the developers suggested that she infact may not be of Japanese descent. However, it has been not yet confirmed whether or not this is the case. During another stream, the haircolor was explained as a design choice to make her look as different from Taki as possible. *Natsu's eyes are also noticeably less almond-shaped than all of the other Asian characters, even considering the fact that the characters are drawn and modeled in a stylized way. Her in game eye shape resembles more that of European characters (Cassandra, Sophitia or even Setsuka) than Taki's or Xianghua's, who are both Asian. *Natsu 's appearance is aesthically similar to the gyaru fashion trend in modern Japan; her decorated pink nails, light colored hair and flashy ornamentation are all typical of the style, including her thick, dark eyelashes and hair style. *In her official 2D artwork, Natsu has glittery pink fake nails, but they're missing in her in-game model. She shares this discrepancy with Viola. *Natsu's name shares the character 津 with Yan Wujin, the father of Leixia and Leixin. However, they are read differently from each other, due to vast differences in Japanese and Chinese reading. *In Soulcalibur V, Natsu shares the bird theme of her outfit with Tira and Siegfried. *Natsu's voice actress is Kate Higgins who voices the character Sakura Haruno from Naruto who is also a female ninja. *Natsu's theme—Faster Than A Howling Wind—bears a slight reasemblence to Taki's theme from Soulcalibur and Soulcalibur III—The Cursed Image. The rhythm is noticeably a lot faster, but it is played with a lot of the same instruments *The title of Natsu's theme may be a reference to Fu-Rin-Ka-Zan (風森火山), a philosophy from Sun Tzu's book The Art of War. The characters translate into "wind", "forest", "fire", and "mountain", and is commonly translated as, "Be as quick as the wind, as still as the forest, as dangerous as fire, and as immovable as the mountains." *In a behind-the-scenes video, the decision to include Natsu came from deciding that Taki would likely be too old to be a ninja anymore. In Odashima's mind, you can only be a ninja up to a certain age, after which you retire from active duty and focus on training younger ninjas. While Taki has retired, she's still watching over Natsu, he adds. *A flower-like symbol can briefly be seen on Natsu's left shoulder during her Critical Edge and in one of her win animations. This could possibly be the seal placed on her or the symbol of Arahabaki. *Though there's no connection between them, Natsu's personality strongly resembles that of Seong Mi-na. *Some of Natsu's early costume concepts were based on shrine maiden outfits. Her other costume concepts bear references to geishas. *In the concept sketches, it is suggested that Natsu's hairstyle is caused by the influence of Arahabaki. *Natsu's alternate outfit resembles Setsuka's alternate outfit from Soulcalibur III. *In Episode 15 for Soulcalibur V's story mode, Natsu uses Kuzukiri & Mekki-Maru. *Natsu 1P in Soulcalibur V was designed by Tomoko Imura. *Natsu is not a native of the Fu-ma village. Her own village was destroyed by Arahabaki when she was a infant. *Natsu is the only character in the series to use a modern insult phrase, "That didn't suck." However this remark awkwardly conflicts with the game's atmosphere, which is set up in the 17th century. *Early beta versions of Soulcalibur V ''had a different theme for Natsu which was not included in the final version of the game. *Natsu's weapons Kuzukiri & Awayuuki resemble Rekki-Maru & Mekki-Maru 1P appearence in ''SoulCalibur II , Which are Taki's primary weapons, this hints to their relationship as teacher and student. *Every time Natsu uses some of her demon based powers, the seal placed on Arahabaki by Taki weakens. Etymology Natsu (凪津) means "Calm Haven" in Japanese. Relationships *Disciple of Taki. *Friend, bodyguard, and travel companion of Leixia. *Friend and travel companion with Maxi and Xiba. *A demon known as Arahabaki is sealed within her.Arahabaki *Raised by Chie. *Li Long's son, Riki Riki, is part of the Fu-Ma's demon sealing team and a brother figure to Natsu. *Appears to be an acquaintance of Yoshimitsu II. Category:Females Category:Characters